Cleaning devices and systems for use in the home, industrially or otherwise include a broad range of technology. With regard to hand-held, mop-like devices used by an individual, the prior art is replete with variations. Conventional floor, ceiling, wall or other surface mops typically have a rigid, elongated handle portion, the handle having a proximal and a distal end. The handle portion is held closer to the proximal end, while a cleaning head is placed at the distal end of the handle. Typically, mop heads for use indoors are about 3–4 inches wide and about 9–12 inches long, and they typically have a removable sponge or other type absorbent pad portion. As is well know, once a cleaning pad becomes worn out or soiled beyond utility, it is removed and replaced with a fresh cleaning pad.
Typically, a mop head is dipped into a pail or bucket containing water and a cleaning agent. The mop head is wrung out so as not to deposit too great an amount of cleaning fluid on the surface being cleaned. It would be highly useful to provide a hand-held mopping system with an on-board, disposable, rechargeable or replaceable fluid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,489 issued Dec. 10, 1991 to Silvenis et al. teaches a floor cleaner using disposable sheets. The apparatus comprises a handle portion pivotally attached to a cleaning head member with a flat lower surface. The lower surface of the member has frictional means thereon which are intended to maintain a pre-moistened fabric sheet between the surface and an area to be cleaned. The frictional means are a series of raised portions, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,255 issued Mar. 11, 1997 to Nichols teaches a washable scrubbing mop head and kit. The device and system contains a multi-part handle, head portion, and an attachable sponge mop pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,006 issued Mar. 30, 1999 to Ping et al. teaches a cleaning implement having a sprayer nozzle attached to a cleaning head member. Cleaning fluid sprays out of a sprayer nozzle portion attached to a cleaning head mounted at the base of a handle portion, the head portion mounted to the handle portion with a universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,784 issued Sep. 21, 1000 to Suzuki et al. teachers a cleaning cloth and cleaning apparatus. The apparatus includes a handle with a front, flat head section for insertion into a bag-like cleaning cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,920 issued Nov. 23, 1999 to Kunkler et al. teaches a cleaning implement having a protected pathway for a fluid transfer tube. The cleaning implement has a fluid reservoir coupled to a dispenser with a universal joint, and a fluid transfer tube, the fluid transfer tube at least partially positioned to pass through the universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,508 issued Oct. 5, 1999 to Holt et al. teaches a cleaning implement having controlled fluid absorbency. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,191 issued Dec. 21, 1999 to Sherry et al. teaches a cleaning implement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,123 issued Apr. 11, 2000 to Holt et teaches a cleaning implement having high absorbent capacity. Overall maximum fluid absorbencies, rates of absorbency, and squeeze-out rates are defined, and examples of materials which exhibit those types of behavior are provided. As best understood, these inventions are directed to the use of superabsorbent materials, and not the use of conventional, natural and synthetic materials.
A microfiber is atypically, and others are included herein as well, made of a polyester/polyamide blend that has a thickness finer than 1/100 of a human hair. In the industry of fibers and fabrics, the following classifications of fibers is considered standard:
Yarn CountFiber Classification>7.0 dpf*coarse fiber2.4–7.0 dpfnormal fiber1.0–2.4 dpffine0.3–1.0 dpfmicrofiber<0.3 dpfultra-microfiber*dpf = denier per filamentNote: A filament with a thickness of 1 denier corresponds to a yarn length of 9,000 meters/gram. Thus, a 0.2 denier fiber corresponds to a yarn length of 45 kilometers/gram